Joyeuse Saint Valentin
by chattoncharmant
Summary: os écrit en marge du concours: "Toi et moi dans neuf mois, on sera trois" du Twilight contest


****Présentation : ******« Dans neuf mois toi et moi, on sera trois » Le Twilight contest**

****Titre ******:** Joyeuse Saint-Valentin

****Couple******: **Edward/ Bella

****Le rating******:** M

****Disclaimer******:** Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer (Chanceuse devant l'Eternelle) je suis responsable que du contexte de cet Os dans le cadre du concours : « Dans neuf mois, toi et moi, on sera trois »

****Pov Bella :****

J'étais excitée.

J'avais passé l'après-midi à tout préparer pour que cette soirée de Saint Valentin soit la plus parfaite du monde : la table était dressée avec soin, le cadeau Edward était posé en évidence à coté de son assiette, j'avais enfilé la nouvelle lingerie que j'avais acheté pour l'occasion la semaine dernière, le dîner était prêt et attendait dans le four. Pour fêter « l'événement », j'avais cuisiné le plat préféré Edward : des lasagnes aux épinards.

Tout était parfait.

Je n'avais plus qu'attendre mon doux mari aimant, les heures passaient trop lentement. J'avais une nouvelle à lui annoncer et j'avais hâte. Je souriais béatement en pensant au moment au j'avais moi-même appris la nouvelle.

**Flash-back :**

Je me sentais bizarre depuis quelques jours, j'étais fatiguée, courbatue au réveil et surtout j'avais du retard. Presque deux semaines, hors je n'avais jamais de retard, pas un seul jour de retard depuis mes premières règles.

Si une de mes amies m'avait décrit de tels symptômes je lui aurais conseillé d'aller faire un test de grossesse au plus vite.

Mais pas moi. C'était pas possible. Je prenais religieusement ma pilule contraceptive tous les matins à 8 heures précises et ce, depuis que j'avais 17 ans.

Mon cerveau me disait que je ne pouvais pas être enceinte.

Pourtant j'avais cette petite voix dans mon cœur et mes tripes, qui, depuis quelques jours, me répétait sans cesse : « Tu vas être Maman... Tu vas être maman... »

On en avait parlé avec Edward, on voulait des enfants, mais plus tard quand on serait prêt – enfin quand moi, je serai prête. Ma mère m'avait eu très jeune, même pas 19 ans et j'avais parfois l'impression qu'elle regrettait de m'avoir eu « si tôt » comme si je l'avais privée d'une partie de sa jeunesse et je ne voulais pas, même inconsciemment, faire ce reproche à mon enfant un jour. Par contre je savais déjà qu'Edward serait un père absolument génial. Il adorait les enfants, quand Rosalie et Emmett venaient nous rendre visite, il passait des heures à jouer avec son neveu, le petit Jamie.

J'avais donc décidé de profiter de ma visite de contrôle annuel pour en parler à mon médecin, histoire de savoir qui de ma tête ou mes tripes avaient raison.

Dans l'**ascenseur **qui me conduisait à l'étage des consultations**, **j'étais nerveuse, je n'étais déjà pas vraiment fan des examens gynécologiques – pas du tout même – alors que je savais à quoi m'attendre, Mais là, je ne savais pas du tout comment ça allait se passer et je n'avais pas pu m'y préparer mentalement.

Après les salutations d'usage, le docteur Spector me demanda comment je me sentais en général et si quelque chose avait changé depuis ma dernière visite. J'hésitais un instant puis murmurai en rougissant : « Je sais que c'est pas possible... mais... je crois que je suis enceinte... »

Il me fit un sourire rassurant puis tout en m'annonçant qu'il avait besoin d'un échantillon d'urine pour faire un test de grossesse, il alla fouiller dans le placard près de la table d'examen. Revenant vers le bureau il me tendit un petit gobelet en plastique et m'indiqua qu'il y avait des toilettes dans la salle d'attente.

À mon retour, il y trempa la languette du test de grossesse qui après quelques minutes - qui me parurent une éternité – vira au bleu. « Effectivement Madame Cullen vous êtes enceinte » Me confirma le bon docteur, avant d'ajouter en souriant : « Toutes mes félicitations ».

La petite voix dans mon cœur avait raison. J'étais enceinte... J'allais devenir Maman... J'allais avoir un bébé...

Un bébé !

Je crois que si je n'avais pas été du genre extrêmement fidèle, j'aurais, sans aucune **hésitation, **sauter au cou du docteur Spectorpour l'embrassertellement j'étais heureuse**.**

Heureuse mais vraiment surprise par cette merveilleuse nouvelle, je lui demandai comment je pouvais être enceinte alors que je prenais la pilule.

« Madame Cullen, les effets de la pilule peuvent être annulé par divers facteurs, une maladie, un oubli, un mauvais dosage... même le stress... »

Je lui affirmai que je n'avais pas oublié ma pilule, j'avais recompté les comprimés dans la plaquette et que je n'avais pas été malade depuis très longtemps.

« Alors dans votre cas, je ne vois qu'une seule explication » Me dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Aucun contraceptif n'est fiable à cent pour cent, vous savez même le **préservatif** peut avoir ses lacunes. La seule méthode fiable est l'abstinence »

L'abstinence ?

Voila une méthode de contraception que j'étais pas prête d'essayer... Il était hors de question que je me prive de faire l'amour à mon apollon de mari.

Je pourrais toujours la proposer à Edward... juste pour voir sa réaction.

Après sa petite explication, il m'invita à passer une des ses chemises informes que les hôpitaux aimaient tant pour procéder aux deux examens qui m'attendaient.

J'avais tendance à être hyper stressée pendant ce genre d'examen, j'avais, au fil du temps, mis au point une technique bien à moi pour me détendre : je pensais à Edward et nos moments plus ou moins intimes.

Le médecin termina son examen par une échographie et là, en regardant l'écran j'oubliai totalement où j'étais. La seule chose qui comptait pour moi, était le moniteur où je pouvais voir mon bébé. J'éprouvais une véritable **fascination **pour cette petite vie qu'Edward et moi avions créée.

Je lui demandai de m'imprimer des photos de l'échographie.

Le bon docteur m'annonça que je pouvais me rhabiller.

« Voilà madame Cullen, d'après les mesures que j'ai pris pendant l'échographie vous êtes enceinte de quatre semaines, ce qui situe la date de conception au alentour du 31 décembre. »

Waouh, je me souvenais très bien de la nuit du nouvel an. Avec mon tendre mari nous avions eu notre propre feu d'artifice.

« Ce qui devrait situer votre accouchement au alentour du 23 septembre, je vais vous remettre un rendez vous pour le début du mois prochain. » Voyant ma mine inquiète il se dépêcha d'ajouter : « un simple contrôle, pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien... »

« Merci docteur. »

« Je vais également vous prescrire des vitamines prénatales à prendre le matin »

Je quittai le cabinet du médecin avec un sourire énorme sur le visage.

**Fin du flash-back**

En sortant de la clinique, j'avais été faire faire un tee-shirt personnalisé pour offrir à Edward. En plus de la **photo** de l'échographie et j'avais fait mettre l'inscription « super papa » en gros.

Pour pas que mon mari adoré ne le trouve avant que je ne lui offre, je l'avais caché dans la **jungle** qu'était mon tiroir à **chaussettes.** J'avais une addiction plus qu'étrange : j'étais une collectionneuse compulsive de chaussettes, j'en avais une centaine de paires et Edward m'avait toujours dit qu'il préférerait traverser le désert sans une seule bouteille d'eau que de se risquer à l'ouvrir.

Par conséquent je savais mon petit paquet cadeau était en parfaite sécurité.

Malgré tout, j'avais dû ruser pour préserver ma « surprise » car malgré la petite conversation que j'avais eu avec ma petite crevette pour lui demander de ne pas me rendre malade afin que son papa ne s'inquiète pas ou ne devine mon secret, elle ne m'avait pas écouté.

J'avais donc du changer certaines de mes habitudes pour qu'Edward ne se doute de rien, à commencer par mon petit déjeuner car je ne supportais plus l'**odeur **du chocolat chaud. J'avais la nausée rien qu'en y pensant.

Par contre au lycée où j'enseignais la littérature, c'était une autre histoire. J'étais certaine que le secret n'en était plus vraiment un, car, même si je n'avais rien confirmé, j'avais plusieurs fois été malade. Je me rappelais parfaitement de la première fois, à cause de Lauren Mallory, qui avait eu la bonne idée de venir manger un **yaourt** à la fraise juste sous mon nez. À peine le pot ouvert j'avais du partir en courant vers les toilettes pour rendre la petite salade que j'avais réussi à avaler.

Ma petite crevette n'aimait pas les yaourts et le chocolat.

Je regardai pour ce qui devait être la vingtième fois l'horloge du salon, il me restait encore au moins deux heures à tuer avant le retour de mon amour. Je repassai encore une fois dans ma chambre pour vérifier que tout était en place : j'avais disposé des bougies LED tout autour de la pièce, la musique était prête, mon mari ayant des goûts musicaux plutôt… éclectiques**, **j'avais l'embarras du choix alorsj'avais choisi le best-of de mon groupe préféré : les Snow Patrol.

Je retournai dans le salon et m'installai confortablement sur le canapé.

Je résistais à la **tentation** de mettre ma chanson préférée « Crazy in love » de Beyoncé sur la chaîne hi-fi du salon car j'avais tendance à danser et **chanter** chaque fois que je l'entendais, hors je chantais comme une véritable casserole et me rompre le cou ne faisait pas parti de mes projets pour la soirée.

À la place j'allumai la télévision et en zappant de chaîne en chaîne, j'avais fini par tomber sur un reportage sur le séisme qui avait provoqué le tsunami meurtrier de Pucket. Le reportage ne m'intéressait pas vraiment trop déprimant pour un jour de Saint-Valentin. J'essayais, en vain, de me changer les idées, j'étais encore plus impatiente qu'une enfant le jour de Noël.

Quand j'entendis enfin la voiture qu'Edward se garer devant la maison j'éteignis la télé et, trop impatiente pour attendre une minute de plus, je me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée pour lui ouvrir, un sourire énorme plaqué sur le visage. Edward, étant le mari parfait qu'il était, n'avait pas oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'était également la Saint-Valentin, et m'avait acheté pour l'occasion un magnifique bouquet de freesia, mes fleurs préférés.

****Point de vue Edward****

J'arrivai enfin chez moi après ma journée de travail, j'étais fatigué, vraiment mais aujourd'hui c'était la Saint-Valentin, et j'avais vraiment l'intention de célébrer la fête des amoureux comme il le fallait, alors j'étais passé chez Rainbow flower pour acheter les fleurs préférées de mon épouse. J'avais à peine eu le temps de descendre de la voiture, que Bella m'attendait déjà sur le perron.

Elle portait un jeans et un chandail, une tenue « banale » et totalement « Bella » pourtant même comme ça elle était la femme la plus belle de la terre. J'étais tombé amoureux de Bella la première fois où je l'avais vu à la cafétéria du lycée, mais j'avais été trop timide pour oser l'approcher.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux que le jour où, quelques semaines plus tard, monsieur Banner, nous avait mis en binôme pour un travail sur la dissection des **souris**, la pauvre avait faillis tomber dans les **pommes** en voyant la pauvre bête, j'avais enfin eu l'occasion de lui parler, et depuis lors on ne s'était plus quitté.

Je fermai la **voiture **et avançai jusqu'à la porte, Bella me sauta au cou et m'embrassa avec passion. Quand, nous fûmes à bout de souffle, je quittai ses lèvres et lui souhaitai une bonne saint-valentin.

Elle prit les fleurs pour les mettre dans un vase et me conduisit dans la salle à manger où m'attendait un paquet sur la table.

« Cadeau pour toi... enfin pour nous... » Me dit-elle avec un soupçon de nervosité.

J'ouvris le couvercle et enlevai le papier de soie qui emballait le mystérieux contenu. Il me semblait que c'était un simple un t-shirt, je le dépliai pour l'examiner d'un peu plus près. Et mon cerveau faisant le lien entre l'inscription et la **photo**, j'eus la **révélation :** j'allai être papa.

Je crois que je n'avais jamais autant souri de ma vie.

Nous en avions discuté plusieurs fois au cours des dernières années : on voulait tous les deux des enfants mais on ne s'était jamais mis d'accord sur quand commencer les "essais bébé". Bella voulait attendre qu'on soit « plus vieux », installés, que nos carrières et nos finances soient stables alors que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, nous aurions eu un enfant avant même de terminé l'université.

« Je vais être papa ! » Hurlai-je intérieurement.

Bella venait de me faire le plus beau des cadeaux de Saint-Valentin, Waouh même si j'allai devoir attendre un peu pour voir mon bébé et le serrer dans mes bras, j'étais fou de joie.

Nous allions être une famille... waouh.

Je retrouvai un peu ma voix.

« Tu veux dire que ... que... » Demandai-je bêtement.

J'étais sur un si joli petit nuage que je n'arrivai pas à aligner deux idées cohérentes.

Ma merveilleuse femme hocha la tête, même sans parler elle avait compris ce que je voulais dire.

Je pris Bella dans mes bras pour la faire tourner dans les air, elle riait aux éclats.

Quand je la reposai sur le sol, elle me dit que dans un peu moins de huit mois, nous serions trois.

« Mais quand ? Comment ? Tu as arrêté de prendre la pilule ? »

OK pour le comment, j'étais à peu près sûr de savoir comment on faisait les bébés.

« Je pense que glace à la vanille et pilule ne vont pas bien ensemble, parce que même sous contraceptif tu as réussi à me faire un bébé... » m'apprit-elle en essayant de ne pas rire.

« Ou alors c'est moi qui ai un super-sperme » me vantai-je en souriant.

« Aussi... » Gloussa-t-elle en réponse.

Je me rappelais très bien de cette fameuse nuit du nouvel an, machinalement je frottais mes poignets en réponse aux souvenirs qui me revenaient à l'esprit.

****Flash-back :****

Passant la soirée en amoureux, nous étions rentrés assez tôt du restaurant où nous étions sortis dîner et à peine à la maison Bella m'annonça en me regardant droit dans les yeux qu'elle avait envie de glace à la vanille. Sans rien ajouter, elle sortit un pot de Ben&amp;Jerry du congélateur et me prenant par la main, elle me tira en direction de notre chambre.

Là, ma douce petite Bella se transforma en vrai dominatrice. Elle m'intima l'ordre de me déshabiller et de m'étendre sur le lit. Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et m'exécutai rapidement pour faire avec plaisir à ma tendre épouse.

En un rien de temps, je m'étais retrouvé menotté au montant de notre lit. Grâce à un des **gadget**s plutôt intimes que mon frère nous avait offert à notre mariage pour nous embarrasser devant nos invités. Note pour plus tard : Pensez à remercier une nouvelle fois mon frère pour ses idées lubriques.

Mon excitation était déjà plus qu'évidente, et l'anticipation en rajoutait encore. Ma femme me regardait en se mordant la lèvre, la petite diablesse, elle savait très bien l'effet que ça me faisait.

Elle retira sa robe, lentement, sensuellement, comme pour m'allumer encore plus puis finalement, elle se retrouva devant moi en sous vêtement.

Elle s'approcha de moi et grimpa sur le lit.

Elle se mit à califourchon sur mes cuisses, et commença à étaler de la glace ramollie sur mon ventre avant de reposer le pot sur la table de chevet. Je grognai au contact de la crème glacée. Elle retirera ensuite son soutien-gorge et enfin elle se pencha en avant pour laper son dessert préféré.

Elle prit tout son temps, nettoyant mon corps avec une infinie minutie.

Je frissonnai de plaisir. Chacun de ses petits coups de langue envoyait des espèces de décharge dans tout mon corps et ma virilité déjà bien éveillée durcit encore plus.

J'ignorai ce qui m'avais pris de la laisser m'attacher. C'était une vraie torture. Je crevais d'envie de la toucher, de la caresser, d'inverser la situation et de la faire mienne mais mes bras étaient solidement accrochés aux barreaux du lit.

Quand elle eut enfin terminé de manger sa glace, Bella se redressa et se laissa lentement glisser sur ma virilité bien dressée, j'étais tellement distrait par toutes les sensations que je ressentais que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était entièrement nue. Elle ondula du bassin à son rythme, comme j'étais toujours dans l'incapacité de bouger, je ne pouvais pas accompagner ses mouvements, je ne pouvais que « subir » cette douce torture.

Je ne m'en plaignais pas, Bella avait pris les commande de nos ébats et j'aimais ça. Elle était encore plus sexy quand elle agissait ainsi. J'aurais bien sur aimé pouvoir la toucher mais bon, je me « vengerai » plus tard.

Cette nuit là nous eûmes notre propre feu d'artifice du nouvel an.

J'avais eu les poignets **écorchés** pendant toute une semaine après ça. Et même si par moment ça faisait vraiment mal, je ne me plaignais pas du tout.

****Fin du Flash-back****

Sortant de ma rêverie érotique, j'embrassai Bella une nouvelle fois avec passion pour lui transmettre tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle.

Je la remerciai pour mes deux cadeaux : mon tee shirt et mon bébé.

J'étais quand même un peu inquiet : « Rassure-moi tu n'es pas trop malade ? » C'était plus fort que moi je ne supportais pas de la voir souffrir, car je n'avais rien remarqué qui sorte de l'ordinaire pendant les deux dernières semaines.

« Non rassure-toi, je vais bien. » Me rassura-t-elle en souriant avant d'ajouter : « Malheureusement pour moi, notre petite crevette ne semble pas aimer le chocolat, moi qui en suis une véritable addict, c'est une vrai torture de m'en passer, surtout que je peux pas le remplacer par du café, et les **yaourts** à la fraise. »

« Je compatis avec toi mon amour » Répondis-je en l'embrassant doucement. « Tu me diras si il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour te... soulager... »

Pendant le dîner nous discutâmes de notre futur, décidant laquelle de nos chambres d'amis deviendrait celle du bébé, des couleurs de la futur chambre. Avec Bella ne voulions pas tomber dans les clichés : « bleu pour les petits garçons et rose pour les petites filles ».

Ensuite pour le dessert, Bella me prit par la main pour aller dans notre chambre, elle avait tout préparé de la musique aux bougies, l'ambiance était parfaite. Il y a avait même un pot de miel liquide qui attendait sur la table de chevet.

« Je me suis dit… on a conçu notre bébé avec mon dessert préféré… alors on pourrait fêter sa venue avec le tien… »

Je regardai ma femme, elle avait un sourire à la fois coquin et heureux dessiné sur le visage, elle était vraiment magnifique. Un véritable appel à la luxure.

Sans la quitter des yeux je me dirigeai vers la table de nuit pour récupérer le tube de miel.

« Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. »

Cette nuit là, nous fîmes l'amour tendrement, avec tout l'amour que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre. Puis, incapable de m'endormir, je tins ma merveilleuse épouse bien serrée tout contre mon cœur, l'abus de bonheur était mauvais pour le sommeil. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser que dans un peu moins de huit mois nous aurions soit un mini Edward ou une mini Bella. Je finis toutefois par m'endormir, un sourire indélébile sur les lèvres.


End file.
